Never say Never
by marilyn-monroe94
Summary: Malcolm and Lucia have never liked each other, but are forced together by their parents. But what will happen when Malcolm's brother comes home from school? Please R&R. Maybe lemons later, but for now it's only T: I may put it up to an M. Please read!
1. Leaving

**Never say Never: Chapter 1**

_Ok, so I was listening to that Kirsty McColl song when I started writing this. Review!_

"Thank you for the days  
those endless days, those sacred days you gave me"

Lucia sang quietly, running the razor smoothly along her pale calf. She ran her finger down the smooth skin and smiled. Perfect.

"Lucia! We need to leave in ten minutes." Kaitlynn, her mother, called from the next room. Lucia swore quietly. She still had to dry her hair, brush her teeth and find something to wear. Not to mention she had only one hairless leg currently.

"Uh... Can we leave in 20 minutes?" She looked around the bathroom desperately, trying to find her toothbrush. She ran the razor up her other leg, cutting her ankle. "Shit." She swore again.

"Lucia- ladies don't say that word." How did she do that?

"Uh...sorry. How about those 20 minutes?" Lucia poked her head out of the bathroom, to find her mother standing there, a dress draped over her arm, her eyes covered.

"You've been putting this off for a whole year. Do you really expect me to put it off again? And anyway- Oh for God's sake Lucia! What have you done to your ankle?" Kaitlynn mopped anxiously at her daughter's bleeding ankle.

"The razor slipped." Lucia pulled away, pulling the dress over her head and pulling her damp hair into a ponytail. Her mother span her around.

"Lucia," She looked sternly at her, and then smiled slightly."My darling," She pulled her into a hug, smelling the lemon and rose shampoo on her hair."I know you hate this, but we have to." Kaitlynn pulled a handkerchief awkwardly from her sleeve, and wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know. I do. It's just... I didn't think it would ever really happen." Lucia rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She remembered sadly the days when she could barely reach her mother's shoulder- now, she had to bend down, and she felt so stiff. Where it had once been comfortable, it was now awkward.

"Yes, well. There we go." Kaitlynn cursed the tears in her eyes, and pushed her daughter gently away, inspecting the olive dress hanging delicately off her slim form."Yes- you'll do nicely." she smiled; trying to blink away the sadness she was sure was evident on her face.

Lucia smiled, and turned away from her mother. She hated the next part- the part where they had to leave.

"Is Becca going to be there?" She asked politely, applying a little blusher to her pale cheeks.

"Oh Lucia, you really don't need all that make-up, you know. And, when I last spoke to Hilda, Becca is going to be there." Kaitlynn pulled the brush away, and applied the last strokes to Lucia's cheeks.

"Well, at least I'll have a friend." Lucia muttered, trying to move as little as possible.

"And you girls mustn't tease Malcolm this summer. He's finding it hard enough choosing one of you as it is."

"Well, perhaps if he didn't tease us!" Lucia snapped, exasperated."Is this whole process really necessary? Can't he just marry some stranger and be done with it? I don't even like him!"

"Good thing it doesn't matter who you like then, isn't it?" Kaitlynn replied briskly, snapping the lid of the make-up shut."You'll marry who you're told, young lady, and that'll be an end to it. Vivian and I just thought it would be better if you like each other first. But if you'd rather I just married you two, that can be arranged too..." Lucia whirled around.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." The two glared at each other for a moment, before Lucia relented, and walked into her bedroom.

"Fine. But it won't work. I can't love him. Believe me, I've tried." She pulled her sandals on, smirking at the memory.

"Did I say anything about love? No. You just need to get along." She grasped her daughter by the shoulders."A lot rests on you, my dear. Please try. Please." The look in her mother's eyes frightened Lucia, and she nodded stiffly. Her mother smiled."Good girl. The carriage will be here in a minute. Hurry up." She paused at the door, looking at her daughter. She really was too young to be married, but she needed to be- for the good of the kingdom.


	2. Arrival

**Never say Never: Chapter 2**

The carriage door swung open. Ugh. Great. Lucia swung her legs out of the door, narrowly avoiding a steaming pile of doggy-do. She ducked her head out of the carriage, peering at the expansive and perfectly manicured lawns of Lenalime Palace. Another year, another step closer to freedom, she thought miserably. Her mother smiled, the look in her eyes warning. The look told her to behave.

"Kaitlynn! How are you my dear? And Lucia! You both look marvellous. Good journey?" Valerie embraced her mother warmly, and kissed Lucia stiffly on each cheek.

"Yes, thank-you. It was most pleasant." Kaitlynn nudged Lucia forward, smiling tightly.

"Oh good, good. Malcolm's inside. Hilda just arrived." The last comment was directed at Kaitlynn. I guess I'm excuse, Lucia thought, and walked, as daintily as possible, towards the palace.

Once inside, she walked the direction she had known off by heart for years. She walked to the palace school room. It wasn't a school room anymore, but it had been one once. Now, the children used it as a living room. This was where she found Becca and Malcolm, sitting awkwardly on a two-seater sofa. At the sight of Lucia, Becca leapt up, relieved.

"Lucia! How are you? How was your summer?"

"It was fine thank-you. Malcolm." She nodded courteously at the lanky boy on the sofa.

"Lucia." He acknowledged her. Still as warm as ever, I see, she thought.

Becca looked curiously between the two. In an attempt to break the awkward pause in the conversation, she said "I hear you visited Kildenree this summer?" She led her friend to the other sofa, not at all interested in her summer, but more in keeping the conversation going.

"Yes," Lucia answered, distracted. "The princess was most accommodating. But what about you? I hear your summer was most... productive." Lucia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, brightening a little.

Becca laughed gaily, happy that the conversation had returned to her- the main subject.

"Well... I would say that. But I'm not sure Sean would." She winked at her friend, basking in the attention. She glanced at Malcolm form beneath her eyelashes, making sure he was watching her. When she was certain he was she flipped her long silvery-blonde hair behind her shoulder, laughing as she did so. She saw him grow a little flustered, shifting his right leg over his left. She smiled slightly to herself. "You know, he once told me..." She broke off, shaking her head, laughing. She knew what she was doing.

Lucia rolled her eyes at her friend. This was just Becca, through and through. Unfortunately, people like Becca need an audience, and Lucia wasn't in the mood to accommodate a grumpy Becca. So, putting on a fake grin, and leaning forward, she asked "And then?"

Becca smiled, pleased the charade was continuing. "Well, he was telling me just how good I..." She broke off at the sound of the heavy oak doors slamming open. The girls glanced at each other, then at Malcolm, confused. People rarely used the front doors, and then they were opened by the footmen. Lucia looked at Malcolm, questioning. He shrugged, as confused as the girls.

Suddenly, the door to the living room burst open, and a young servant burst in, panting slightly. He was about to speak, when he remembered himself, and bowed stiffly to Malcolm, still out of breath. Malcolm nodded imperiously back.

"Sir, your mother sent me, with news of your brother." Malcolm stood abruptly, all ears for news of his brother.

"What news?"

"Aidan- your brother- is home, sir." Malcolm grinned, relief flooding his face.

"And what of the commotion outside?" He strode forward a few paces, his soft brown hair flowing up slightly. Though not as tall as his brother, he still towered easily over the servant boy.

"Your brother experienced a... slight disruption on the road." Malcolm flared up, ready to roar, when the servant added hastily, "Nothing to worry about sir. Your brother soon saw them off. Demonstrations, that's all." Malcolm nodded, slightly subdued. He made to move to the door.

"Um... your mother asked me to tell you to wait here." The servant drew himself up to his full height, still only up to Malcolm's shoulder.

"Wait. You're _telling_ me? Is that correct? _You're_ telling _me_?" The servant quivered, but stood firm.

"I'm afraid so, sir. Your mother was quite firm in her orders, sir." Lucia noticed he was being careful to add his 'sirs'.

Malcolm, happy to challenge most men, was wise enough to know when he was beaten, and would not challenge his mother. "Very well. You may report to my mother that her instructions have been completed to the letter. I shall stay here, awaiting further instructions. However, you are also to tell her that I will be keeping our guests hostage, until such a time as I am released." He grinned at Becca, and Becca blushed in response. The servant looked a little flustered, but bowed, and turned on his heel.

"Now, girls. What exactly shall we do?"


End file.
